NASH: Soundtrack of a Freak: Chapter One
by Zander.Nash-BPRD-SpecialAgent
Summary: This is the story of Nash Zander. Abe/Nash
1. Chapter 1

**NASH**: Soundtrack of a Freak

Bio:

Name: Shawna 'Nash' Moranna Lee Zander

Age: 16

Height: 5'4

Appearance: Short Dark Blonde hair. Pale skin. Deep Blue-Green Eyes. Thin.

Abilities: Psychic Medium, Telekinesis, Telepathic (However in reading a persons mind she must touch them and pain is inflicted on the person as their thoughts are transmitted to her, feels like an electric shock)

Personality: Spontaneous, Unconventional, Loyal, Fearless, Tends to keep her emotions in however if provoked she can lose control of her telekinesis which has resulted in breaking windows, broken furniture, and broken bones. She likes to stand out and is described as being mature beyond her years. She Often is seen wearing contradicting colours or gothic apparel. She enjoys walking though cemeteries and communing with the spirits that reside with in.

History: Nash was born in Morrison, a small town in Illinois, she never knew her father, Akron Zander, but her mother says that he was from another country and before she was born he had to leave and return to his native country.

When Nash was seven her mother married a man she met over the internet, Michael Schaumberg, or as Nash calls him "The Troll." Who constantly went away to meet business collogues about strange terms and things Nash never understood. Her half brother was born shortly after the meeting stopped suddenly, The Troll stated he had been fired unjustly, but Nash had heard him up at late hours having conversations with unseen visitors.

Her brother Charles Or "The Goblin" is now seven and is torn between the Trolls lifestyle and personality and Nash and her mum.

A year or so after the marriage they continued to live in Morrison until the Troll got them to move to Chicago, where he was from; saying he had a job interview there and there would be more opportunities for work up there. So the packed up and moved and soon ended up living with the trolls mother "Grendal" at her house and the Troll became more and more abusive, going as far as to lock Nash out of the house and throw her down the stairs. He would provoke her until her emotions would overload and she'd have minor out bursts, which seemed to interest the Troll, as if he was studying her ability. He'd get drunk and stare at her as she slept mumbling unheard words and after four years her and her mother finally moved out into the suburb of Alsip, where Nash learned to control her abilities more and more until she could use them without any forethought. Nash then began her eight grade schooling and met and fell for Ash Kamer. But it was not long after that, that tension between the two began to manifest, she's was strong believer in the paranormal and studied over different Mythologies and legends in her spare time, where Ash discouraged her from doing so, saying it was bad to do so and she was slowly damning her soul. He tells her he loves her but she's afraid of him finding out about her abilities and leaving her. She does everything in her power to stop the out bursts but ultimately failed when she started going to South Side Baptist school, the high school she had agreed to attend with Ash. There she failed every class and was called to the principals office almost everyday. She was made fun of by the students, called a freak, a Goth, and a whore. She suppressed her emotions by learning how to balance her power in her veins allowing it to flow through her instead of bursting outward even though she'd like nothing more then to wipe the damn smiles off their faces.

One day she got into a argument with the typing class teacher over the results on the progress reports where everyone in the class had passed except for her and the teachers excuse was that she hadn't preformed as well as the others. She then went into how under learned Nash was and how she would probably end up having to repeat the grade anyway. Nash lost control and the rooms windows burst showering her class mates with fragments of the shattered window. She was instantly expelled and the principal even had the audacity to say that it was obvious that Nash was possessed. Nash is currently home schooled, having relationship problems with Ash and worried sick because the divorce between her Mum and the Troll hasn't been going well and he's been acting even stranger then usual. He's been sending Nash letters in a weird runic language Nash can't decipher. Nash is afraid something's going to happen and hopes that if it does she can stop it. And so this is where it begins, this is… The Soundtrack of a Freak.

**If Today Was Your Last Day (Nickleback)**

I lay on my bed balancing a pencil in the air with my telekinesis. Ash talked on the other line of my cell phone, I was becoming more and more frustrated at the fact that he just didn't understand anything about me, even after all this time he was simply clueless.

"I just need some space, I can't spend everyday with you, I need to learn more about what I can do, I've told you that…" I sighed into the receiver of my grey razor.

He sighed in return. "Yeah I understand that, I just don't understand why you act so _cold_ anymore and so _unemotional_."

"I'm not cold its just I feel out of place with you anymore, you try to act like nothings wrong and that the whole world is just perfect, but I see the people stare and whisper every time where out I just don't get what you don't understand and choose to ignore that everyone thinks I'm some monster. And I'm sorry I don't cry during every movie we go to, and I'm sorry I don't get scared and run to you for help with every thing! That's just not the person I am."

He sighed.

"I'm just trying to figure out if this is going to work…"

I let the pencil I was suspending in the air drop to the floor and sat up shaking my head. "Wait what are you saying?"

"You don't understand what I'm going through in order to be with you, everyone at school always asks me how my freak girlfriend is, and how the exorcism is going, and its hard for me to keep defending you, and if you can't understand _that_ then," He sighed. "Then we won't work."

I half laughed. "You once told me, that no matter what happened, what _ever_happened, you would never leave me, or let anything hurt me," I semi whispered. "And now you're the one doing the most damage…"

"Me doing the damage!?" He retorted. "Funny seems you're the one who does all the damage, do you even really love me! Remotely care about me!"

"Why the hell do you think that!? Of coarse I care about you! Do you honestly think I would have stayed with you this long if I didn't!" I shot. "You just don't understand anything about me, and I _feel_like you don't take anything I say seriously I have tried to talk to you about my interests my hobbies but you always tell me I shouldn't take interested in the paranormal because it'll 'damn my soul'! if you would just shut up once and a while maybe you'd be more open minded! I don't get why you _don't_ Listen!"

"Because its not what I believe Shawna!" He said frustrated.

"What are you talking about! It's not a religion it's a fact! What do you make of my telekinesis then! You don't believe it, so you think its not a problem and it doesn't affect me!"

"Shawna this just isn't going to work…I'm sorry…I, I can't keep doing this your just so obnoxious anymore, I mean, did you ever stop to think of what your doing to me!"

"Doing to you! This is my curse! My problem! How dare you even think that I'm the obnoxious one!" I yelled as the pencil snapped in half.

"Well then, I guess I just can't deal with _your_ problems…but I really do deserve better…I _am _sorry…" He said.

The phone clicked and flashed off. I sat speechless, angry and hurt. The light in the lamp exploded on cue, and the window was thrown open violently. I could hear my mum shuffling towards my room from the other side of the wall.

"You ok in here?" My mum said peeking through the door as she scanned my room.

I stood up angrily. "Oh, yeah, great, just fine…I'm gunna go walk to Sam's, she's been wanting to see me and at least she'll be happy to hear the news..." I mumbled.

My mum seemed to take this in bewildered "What news Hun?"

I shook my head. "I'll tell you later…" I mumbled.

"Yeah…um…ok…" She said in a confused sort of voice. "Hurry Home…"

I threw on my old combat boots before heading out the door into the apartment building hall barely noticing my mom saying Goodbye as I slammed the door shut. Hurrying down the three stair flights out into the brisk night air I began the long walk to Sam's. The night felt cool as the wind whooshed against my skin, a soothing sensation I needed.

Walking the streets leading to Sams I watched as the street lights made odd shadows across the street dark and long. Sam's house was about fifteen blocks away but it didn't faze me, it gave me time to think and sort out my emotions as I trudged on hands folded in my pockets and after a while the streets all began to run together and I simply trusted my feet to lead me to down right ones. I had got about ten blocks down when I heard a pile of leave rustle unusually behind me. Turning swiftly I felt a weird feeling creep into my stomach as if someone was watching me. Drawing some power into my veins cautiously I continued my walk, not long, it seemed before I stood in front of my target. Sam's house was a good size, made of Red-Orange bricks, positioned delightfully in front of one of the many public cemeteries.

I rang the door bell and stood waiting, not long however, before Sam's voice was heard from inside.

"I'm comin, I'm comin…Alex I swear if its you I'll…" She cut off as she opened the door and saw me. "Ah!! Nashie!"

She leapt at me and pulled me into a crushing hug.

I threw my arms up when she released me. "Ash broke up with me…I need Ice Cream…"

He mouth dropped open in shock, though I new inside she was happy; she had never liked Ash.

"Aw…did he! Jerk, I'll have to kick his butt and you know I will." She said grinning evilly. "Well, come on in and lets get some Ice Cream to celebrate" She replied pulling me inside. I grinned knowing how much Sam loved to 'celebrate'.

As we entered the house Sam went right to the large white freezer, and there she pulled out about thirteen containers of ice cream. All of which had high sugar contents and all of which contained chocolate, Carmel, or cake pieces. I smiled and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I love you…you know that right." I laughed as I eyed the many flavors.

She laughed. "Yeah you better…"

We carried all the containers into the living room and sat them in a large arranged circle between us. We sat opposite of each other and began to consume our treats. "I don't understand why I even dated him anyway," I said through a mouthful of strawberry cheese cake Ice cream. "He was just to different from me."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Way to different. But don't worry you'll find a better guy, there are tons more fish in the sea…Hotter, Smarter, Funnier, Stronger, and more Understanding fish." Sam declared.

I snorted. "Yeah if I ever meet someone like that I'll be dreaming…" I said dully. "I'm not lucky that way…."

I shook my head and ladled some Double Fudge Brownie into my mouth.

"You will find someone else…just because he was a jerk and he made the mistake of not listening to you, and trying to change you doesn't mean every man's like that…you'll find Mr. Right someday" Sam said as her eyes shot open and a smile appeared on her face. "Oh and I got something that'll cheer you up!"

She jumped up and race off. After a bit of banging and clattering she returned with her laptop.

"More pictures of Hellboy go posted online today…and it looks like he posed for this one." She laughed showing me the picture on her laptop of a large red demon with a stone hand held up in a peace sign.

I began laughing instantaneously.

"Oh wow now that just made my day…" I said through laughs. "Screw Ash this is priceless…"

She pulled up youtube and found more videos taken from cell phones, and camcorders all documenting Hellboy in one way or another. Hellboy, was in a way my hero, and I thought it laughable that the one bald man, "Manning", who's always on TV denies his existence, I know he is real, hell if you thought he wasn't then your blind. I like to think that there was a bunch of people out there, people like me, rejected for their abilities as freaks of society.

'I wish one day I could meet him. He's someone who I could relate to. Eh, maybe one day, who knows' I thought silently as Sam put on a new Greenday music video.

"I love their new Album! Know your enemy is the best!" Sam exclaimed as he turned the volume up and began to jump around dancing randomly.

We watched a few Fall Out Boy and Greenday music videos all of which made Sam get up and dance, much to my amusement.

"Hey have you tried out your telepathy on anyone else lately?" She asked after about the tenth Fall Out Boy Video.

I shook my head. "There's no one else to try it on…"

Sam held out her hand. "Ok well tell me what I'm thinking of…"

"Doesn't this hurt you at all?" I asked my hand placed cautiously on hers.

"Eh, I've grown used to it, now come on what am I thinking of!" She said eagerly.

I rolled my eyes and dove into her mind.

'Here's a llama there's a llama and another little llama fuzzy llama funny llama, llama, llama duck!'

I pulled out laughing. "The llama song? Really Sam the llama song!"

She laughed and turned it on the computer and resumed her random dancing.

I laughed and couldn't help but join in.

When the song ended Sam plunked down on the sofa and flipped through a few tracks before she hit play on one of Nickleback's knew songs.

"If Today was your Last Day, its their newest release, and it's awesome!." Sam explained.

"_My best friend gave me the best advise, he said each days a gift and not a given right, leave no stone unturned leave your fears behind and try to take the path less traveled by, that first step you take is the longest stride. If today was your last day tomorrow was to late could you say good bye to yesterday, would you live each moment like your last leave old pictures in the past, donate every dime you have, if today was your last day."_

Suddenly deep a thought hit me and I turned to my bubbly friend who had began to sing the words. "Hey Sam, what if today _was_ like your last day here…and like you knew you had only here and now…" I thought out loud.

She cocked her head to the side and placed her finger on her lips. "Hmm…bleak thoughts… but I guess it wouldn't be unexpected, I mean each day we live is like a gift, its not like a solid thing, we could just die anytime…" She answered. "I guess we just gotta leave our fears behind and just live, just do like the song says, its good advise if ya think about it."

I took what she said in and sighed. "Yeah…" I breathed. "But like if you knew today _was_ your last day, like you knew you where going to die…what would you, personally, do?"

She laughed slightly. "Well it could go two ways, I could reek havoc knowing there wouldn't be consequences for me, or I could try to make a difference, help some people, or maybe go act like a crazy teenager and tip over the guy in the stupid hotdog suit at the mall."

She clapped her hands together and laughed. "I really hate that guy…"

I smiled picturing her tipping over the hot dog guy. "Only you could turn a perfectly dreary serious thought or subject into a joke…and that's why I loveded you…" I laughed. "Now hand over the double dark chocolate chip hot fudge ice cream! I'm threw with depressing thoughts and men!"

She laughed at slid the container over to me. "Pig…" She laughed.

"Hey look who's talking Ms. Chocolate Carmel Birthday Cake swirl!"

She burst out laughing as she sprayed a load of whipped cream straight into the container. "Darn Straight! I am Mrs. Chocolate Carmel Birthday Cake Swirl, I know this is one partner who will never leave me! Well, unless I eat him…but then I can get more of him!"

I laughed as she squeezed a load of whipped cream into my container. "Now that," I said pointing my spoon at her. "Sounds like a good idea."

The rest of the night went by with out any more depressing concepts and we finished about five of the thirteen containers of sweet ice cream, we experimented some more with my telepathy, and watched about four episodes of the Simpsons, with stomachs full to the sick point with ice cream.

Sam was about to put on Tree House of Horror IV when I looked at the clock. "Merde!" I cursed in Italian. "It's almost eleven, I gotta go before my mum sends the army to look for me."

She groaned. "Ok, but you have to promise to come around more often…I get lonely…and Alex is really annoying"

I hugged her. "I know, I know…"

"Ok and remember don't let any man get you down, there's plenty of fish in the sea!"

"I won't I'm over him, his loss," I replied. "I'll try to come by tomorrow round five, K."

"That's the spirit, ok see Ya then…I gotta go and get more of that Birthday Cake Ice cream stuff…and I do believe we used all the whipped cream…"

"Isn't your dad gunna be mad?" I questioned heading to the door.

"Nah, I got ways of dealin with him."

I looked sideways at her and laughed. "I bet you do…See Ya tomorrow Sam."

She laughed loudly knowing her ways.

"See Ya!" She said as I stepped out into the cool nights air and began my march home.

I waited until I got to the end of the block before I picked up my cell and dialed my mums number.

………………………………......................................

No answer.

'Odd, she always answers when I'm late…Hope nothings wrong…' I thought to no one important.

I picked up the pace after she didn't answer a second time and practically raced home after she didn't pick up after the third. I kept calling but it just kept ringing and going to voice mail. As I approached the building the outside of the complex didn't look different, but I did note that the security door was open. Racing up the stairs to our apartment on the third floor I found the door ajar, panic struck me like a bolt of white lightning. I drew upon my powers as a precaution before rushing in.

I hurried past the kitchen entrance to the living room. No one. The bathroom. No one. Then I peered into my mums, bedroom and my breath seized in my lungs. There my mother was lying on the bed bloody and lifeless. I walked closer but began to back away in shock, I began turning to run as I felt a cold hand dig into my shoulder. "We knew you'd come…" deep voice said with a slight Russian accent.

"Who are you and what do you want!" I shot as the glass shattered in the windows, my hands clenched into fists.

The man laughed crudely as the lights flickered.

"My name is Drakkar, and I'm here for you…"

"Then why did you kill her…" I hissed.

"We were looking for you, but you weren't here. You should know that if you hadn't have left then we wouldn't have had to harm her, and she probably would have still been alive…" He said mockingly. "So if you see it a I, personally, I think its really your fault she's dead…but its all in opinion I guess." He taunted laughing again.

"Where's my brother…" I asked quietly. "Or did you take him out like you did her."

Drakkar started to answer but was cut off another voice from behind him.

"I've got him, where he belongs." I monotone voice said from the door way, a voice I knew to well. Michael Schaumberg.

"Shawna, Shawna, Shawna…if only you could have seen it…her begging for us not to hurt you or Charles, you don't know how long I've waited to see that…" He laughed.

"What do you want with me." I hissed fists clenched.

The Troll walked forward and stood next to me.

"We need you to help us…" He started. "See a while before I was married to your mother I found out about the mighty Ogdru Jahad, The dragons of the Revelation, and the ones who will destroy the world and make a new Eden for it's loyal followers, so Drakkar and I have been searching for someone who can help us procure the right hand of doom. The key to release the Ogdru Jahad… and then I met a woman who had a daughter with an amazing gift…"

"What use would I be?" I asked buying time to draw upon my powers to full height.

The Troll leaned forward forcing me to look at his hideous features.

"We are working to resurrect our priest, Rasputin, and for that we need you to retrieve some things for us. Drakkar here, is a vampire, but he can only do so much, we need someone with your, 'Talents'. And when our preist is reawakened then you will be relinquished under his power and will do what ever he asks of you…he might even bring back your mother if you are obedient and faithful."My power peaked and I felt it coursing through my veins.

I sent a wave of power out wards from me throwing them back away from me. "I would never help you," I seethed. "Not after what you've done!"

My eyes glowed bright blue as the power continued to build and I could feel a out burst like none I'd ever produced.

Drakkar lunged at me, I tried to knock him back but was not nearly quick enough, and felt his fangs pierced my neck with white hot pain.

Screaming in pain and anger, energy erupted from me causing the floor to break open and the walls to crumple and fall around us.

Uncertain yelling, loud bangs, and frightened screams filled the air as the building collapsed underneath my feet.

The ceiling fell and crushed me underneath it as my blood felt like it had caught fire.

I sent out blasts of energy to stop the rubble from entirely crushing me as I attempted to look through the falling dust and rubble for The Troll and Drakkar but I could make out nothing but shadows and falling debris. I flowed with the falling stone and plaster until it settled and there was no more to fall. Crawling out from under the debris, blood still burning, and chest aching with every breath I drew into my lungs, I tried to locate anything familiar. And that's when I saw my mothers body laying a few feet away, even more bloody and distorted. Sorrow and helplessness welled up in me like boiling acid. I crawled to her, bones cracking and most likely shattering as reached for her cold body and began to sob. "Why…" Was all I could manage to whisper hoarsely as blood filled my mouth.

I cried until I couldn't breathe, the tears began to sting painfully as they entered cuts on my face. my heart was slowing…and I realized was dying.

"I love you…mum…" I whispered through tears kissing her cold cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you…"

My heart was slowing more rapidly and the tears came no more. Death was but minutes, maybe seconds away.

I could hear sirens and the flickers of red lights in the darkened distance knowing that they would arrive to late as the world around me slipped away. I could hear Sams voice in my head, '_I'd try to make a difference…'_ Nickleback's song, the chorus playing on repeat rippling through my last thoughts. Fate Has its ways…Ironic though they are, and perfectly hidden in plain sight.

I never said goodbye, never said I love you before I left. I _had_ been so _cold_…so _unemotional._

A single tear flowed from my eye down the side of my face as I laid next to my mother, ready to join her in what ever followed death. I attempted to draw in breath, one last time, though it never came as the darkness slide over me and my heart gave its last feeble, unwilling beat. I was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I havent updated in awhile because my computer had to be rebooted and all my documents got deleted. I was able to salvage my chapters but I didnt have Windows Word Processor to open it with so I couldn't post it!!! I finally downloaded it again and I got to post it!!! Yey!! So enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Good Riddance, Nobody's Home (Avril Lavigne)(Green Day)**

BeeeeeeeeeeeeP……………

"Still no heart beat?" A mans voice whispered from beyond the pressing sheet of darkness. "That's just not possible, she's still breathing…" He sighed tiredly. "All our machines can't be wrong…"

"Doctor," A females voice called softly. "Dr. Thomas Manning from the FBI is here, he says he would like to take a look at your patient."

'Manning?' I thought unconsciously.

"Yes, of coarse send him in please." He responded and I could hear the clanking of some metal tools being moved around just off my left side, and the Doctor clearing his throat just as the door swung open and closed briefly before opening again letting me know Tom Manning had entered.

"Doctor Allen, inform me on the patients situation." A older mans voice asked moving closer towards me.

The doctor cleared his throat again and I could here him picking up what sounded like a clip board from the table near my head.

"Well, she was found near Chicago after the apartment building she had been occupying with her mother and brother collapsed. We've hooked her up to about four of our heart monitoring machines which suggest she has no heart beat," He breathed wearily. "but she's still breathing so that's impossible. We tried to apply an IV but all the needles we tried just weren't able to pierce her skin, I, I just don't know what to make of it Dr. Manning. When she was admitted the paramedics said she had a pretty bad bit mark on the left side of her neck…most likely from a dog, but from we can tell its already healed except for a thin scar, and its difficult to believe an animal would have done it the ambulance was on site pretty fast and it seems unlikely that an animal would have just ran up, bit her neck and left before anything could have been seen…this whole case doesn't seem to fit together," He informed. "What do you make of it Dr. Manning, you are after all the one who insisted she be transferred here."

"I think she needs specific help, and for that I will have her transferred to a special hospital where doctors under my control will look over her," He replied. "Nothing against you, of coarse, Doctor Allen, but my superiors and I want her looked over by specially trained personal."

"Oh well, Dr. Manning do you really think all that's necessary?" Dr. Allen asked uncertainly.

Manning breathed deeply. "Lets talk outside," He said calmly. "There's some paper work I would like you to fill out."

The men left the room and I could hear the door click shut as they did. I took the opportunity to 'feel' around the room, it was empty now, except for me. I opened my eyes quickly and sat up, the absence of IV's made it easy to slide out of the bed. There was no bandages on my arms and my skin appeared unmarred. Looking around the room I could see every detail of the wallpaper, and I could see every thread in the bed sheets. My eye sight was incredible. I walked over to the window and looked down at the ground that was four stories underneath me.

'Great how am I gunna get out of this…' I thought frustrated. I noticed the sign by the side of the road that read, "New Jersey Hospital".

"New Jersey!" I whispered as a sick feeling rose in my stomach. "I have to get out of here…"

I spun away quickly and noticed my ripped up bloody cloths where laying on a table across the room. They'd have to do for now. I pulled off the uncomfortable hospital gown and pulled on my equally uncomfortable cloths. Torn Blood stained jeans, torn black t shirt, and my old boots.

I ran back to the window and looked out, voices from the hallway where getting louder and I knew I'd have to jump.

"Merde!"

The door in the room swung open swiftly and I looked back at the two men rushing at me, I panicked and let my grasp slip from the window sill and I fell, feeling the sick sinking feeling in my stomach as I did.

There wasn't time to try to grab on to anything to try to save my self before my body crashed into the concrete.

People screamed in the distance and loud talking surrounded me as I laid there in a crater of broken tarmac. Sitting up I noticed no blood anywhere on me. No marks. No blood. I was complexly fine.

I jumped up and ran away from the hospital as I heard shouting from behind me that I heard clearly as, "Stop Her!" It didn't faze me, as I continued to run, faster than I'd ever run. I didn't try to calculate just how fast I was moving, but the cars I easily passed on the surrounding Highway gave me some idea. Running though the swarm of rushing cars I maneuvered though them with easy, seeing every move they made, hearing every sound with ease. I raced passed the highway until I finally stopped dead in a dark dingy looking back alley. Looking around once realization hit me that I had no where really to run to. I was in a dark part of some town I was unfamiliar with. I had crossed a busy highway and gone down about twenty side streets and found myself lost in a dark alley.

"Ahh…this can be happening to me…" I sighed hopelessly.

I fell against the dirty brick wall on the left side of the ally.

"What's happened to me…" I moaned. Then it all clicked in my mind, the memory of what had happened flashed through my mind in play back, like a movie someone was forcing you to watch even though you knew the outcome.

She was dead, my brother was gone, and I was now stuck in New Jersey. But why had I been brought to New Jersey, And what had happened to The Troll and that Man Drakkar? My eyes widened with comprehension. "He bit me…" I whispered. "Vampire…"

My eyes widened and the sick feeling returned like a sack of bricks in my stomach.

No that's not possible…is it. He was I a Vampire but….is that what I had become? That's why I didn't have a heart beat. It all fit. My wounds had all healed with the exception of the scar from where he had bit me, and I felt no pain when I had impacted the hard concrete, that must be why the FBI wanted me.

I rapped my arms around my legs and let my energy flow around me. I looked at the dumpster across from me and squinted my eyes causing it to moan and creek as it dented and bent under my energy. Looking back down I let a single tear fall unmonitored from my cheek.

"I just want to go home…." I whispered.

I felt my eyes close and then blackness over took me into sleep.

…………………………_dreamless sleep_…….................................................

"Eh, boys look what we got ere'"

My eyes shot open. It was dark out, I guess I'd been out for a while again. I stood up to face the source of the voice. Surrounding me was a group of rough looking street walkers.

"Eeh, sexy why you out here all alone," A tall broad man asked. "We can help Ya…"

I looked them all over before replying. "No I'm fine…" I said bluntly.

They all laughed a bit at that, for some reason I could not see.

"Aw, come on Babe…"

"Don't call me babe…" I shot dangerously.

The man stepped closer and gripped by wrists tightly in his hands. Flashes of his memories and thoughts hit my mind as he touched me. This man was wanted for the rape and murder of over seventeen women, and he and his gang believed I was going be his next victim. As his thoughts hit me he pulled away quickly as though a electric current had shocked him, but he shook it off quickly.

"Aw come on lets ave' some fun…"

I brought my eyes up to meet his. "I said I'm fine, I don't feel like doing this right now so get your hands off me before I have to make you.." I said through gritted teeth.

He flipped a knife up to meet my gaze. "I said lets have some fun…"

I drew my power through my veins and my eyes flashed bright green. "Get off of me!" I shot 'throwing' him across the ally.

He hit the wall opposite of me and the side of his head was cut on the rough brick structure.

The bright crimson liquid ran from the fresh cuts and dripped onto the concrete, and suddenly something snapped inside of me and my stomach growled hungrily as the air was filled with the most amazing aroma I had ever smelled. I tried to look away and run off but I was drawn to him. I strode towards him and ran a finger over his cuts as he sat frightened by what I'd just done.

I licked the blood off my finger and my mouth watered for more and my stomach growled savagely. "NO!" I shouted to my self. "Your stronger then that…" I whispered.

I stood up as I was overcome with a wave of horror. I was actually thinking of killing someone.

I slammed my fists into the bricks breaking several of them. "I am not a murderer!" I yelled eyes flashing dangerously as I surveyed the group of men who looked confused and frightened. With one last look at the bleeding man in the corner I ran from the alley way and left them behind me, bright lights shown on the sky line, and so I race towards them leaving cars, people, and this dark town behind me. It had to be New York, and that was my best shot, I couldn't live in these dark streets here. And in New York maybe I could become some kind of vigilante, there was always a load of crime in New York, and from what Sam had told me it was known for its freak paranormal occurrences. And who better to aid the people then a Vampire. New York by far right now, seemed to be my best hope if I want to live and maybe to some good in the world. A sense of meaning suddenly flooded me, I would avenge my mother, I would stop The Troll and Drakkar from resurrecting their priest and I would stop them from all in all destroying the world.

The thought was laughable though, I mean really? I was going to save the world? Maybe that would have seemed impossibly far fetched a few days ago but now it seemed to fit.

I had just a little further to run now, I had crossed two bridges and tons of intersections. In the distance there stood group old warehouses just a bit further towards the shore line, I could spend the night there.

The noise of the city was outrageously loud, horns blared, people talked and shouted, and sirens blared in the distance.

Bright lights and people flashed by me and a clock in a Walgreens window told me it was 12:36 AM. The closer I came to the ware houses the less the noise became until it was just a background hum.

I could see The Statue of Liberty was visible on the horizon light gleaming from her torch, it gave me a weird feeling as I stood looking at the monument. I thought about all the people who has come to America and looked upon this same statue for the first time, it was amazing.

I stayed looking at the statue for a couple minutes, listening to the gentle lapping of the waves against the docks not far from my right letting it soothe me.

I closed my eyes and breathed steadily in and out placing my self in a meditative state until a loud crashing from with in the warehouse made me turn. Just inside the ajar metal doors was a large serpentine creature with bright yellow eyes.

It hissed loudly and headed straight towards me. "Oh shit." I muttered jumping out of the creatures way as it lunged forward.

I drew on my power and blasted it back into the steel frame causing it to moan and dent intensely. "Oh wow, I'm actually fighting a monster, who'd of known!" I half laughed, though I stopped quickly as the creature lunged itself at me and swinging its tail around slamming me face first into the concrete.

Now it was my turn to hiss in anger. I used my telekinesis to lift me off the ground as I jumped over the serpent, landing on the roof of the warehouse just out of its reach. But, it seemed to have methods of getting me into its range as it began slamming its body into the already dented metal wall causing the roof to waver and crack. I leapt off the roof combining by new vampire abilities and my telekinetic powers to land on its head slamming its skull into the concrete shattering it instantly, killing the vicious creature. Blood splashed up onto my skin.

I stood looking down, shaking slightly.

My cloths where now almost completely soaked with blood. I raised my right hand and watched momentary as the blood dripped from my fingers before hungrily licking it off.

I knelt down to the creature in a sort of trance craving the tasted or its blood; But before I could feast the sound of heavy footsteps behind me made me pause.

"Damn…" A deep male voice said.

I turned quickly power ready to strike, my hands up in defensive position only to be dropped instantly.

"Oh my God…" Was all I could whisper as I stood looking at the figure.

The bright red demon had a huge grin on his face as he causally lit a cigar.

"Looks like you took care of the situation, saved me a lot time, Thanks kid." He said.

I snapped out of my trance. "Yeah, no problem…"

I leapt of the snakes head and landed gracefully in front of my idol trying not to look like a geek.

He looked down at me, seeing as he was greatly taller than me.

"So what's your story?" He asked.

"Huh?" I idiotically responded.

He laughed slightly. "What's your name, kid."

"Shawna Zander, But, um…everyone just calls me Nash…"

He grinned wider and then began to laugh. And I was sure I was blushing uncomfortably at this point.

"So you're the kid Manning was gunna bring back to the bureau, but from what I heard you jumped out a four story window," He explained. "But don't worry I would have done the same thing, Manning's such a pain in the…"

"Red what's going on?" A soft male voice said from behind him cutting him off.

Hellboy turned to face the new comer. "Hey Blue I found the New Guy."

"New Guy?" I questioned.

The new man stepped beside Hellboy and I saw him clearly. He had blue skin and fish like features, and was wearing some sort of apparatus around his neck, I guessed it was for breathing.

"Manning's had agents looking all round Jersey for Ya, guess he didn't think ta look in New York…Idiot" Hellboy explained. "But hey I'll give Ya a choice, if you don't wanna come back to the bureau with us and deal with manning's crap, I'll let ya's go now and I wont tell him a thing, but if ya wanna come back with us ya got an open invitation."

The Blue man looked at me with a look of sorrow, almost as if he knew something.

"I think I'll go with you… actually." I replied looking back at the man. "I've got no where else."

Hellboy looked from me to blue and nodded. "Ok, well then lets pack it up and go home…"

He turned an walked aback towards where he had come from but I hesitantly grabbed the blue mans arm and held him back.

"My names Nash, just so you know, Nash Zander." I explained.

He smiled slightly. "My names Abe Sapien," He said. "it's a horrible name but…"

"I don't think its horrible…its unique, I like it…"

I swore I saw his face flicker dark blue. "Oh well…um thank you…"

We began to walk again, back to where Hellboy had gone, but Abe suddenly stopped me.

"Nash you feel sad…are you alright?" He said seriously concerned.

"Oh um…just a lot of things have happened in a small space of time…but I'm sure I'll end up having to tell everyone when we get back to the uh…bureau…"

He nodded. "Well um if you ever want to talk, just maybe you and me, I'd me happy to…" He started. "I'm telepathic, I can read things…people," He stopped seeing my worried expression. "You look frightened I'm sorry…"

I looked away quickly. "Oh no it nothing… its just, I'm telepathic to a degree, but when I read people it hurts them, and I've never met anyone one else who could"

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I wont read you with out permission, I promise you…Nash…I would never invade your privacy like that." He assured me seriously. "Maybe I can help you learn to control it"

I smiled up at him. "Um…thanks Abe…"

"You guys coming or what!" Red said walking towards us. "Oh…" He grinned upon seeing us. "Where you two having a moment?!" He said grinning wider. "Cause I'll come back later…"

"Abe and I where just talking about…my… abilities…" I replied blushing again I feared.

"Oh…" He said looking not as enthusiastic. "Well come on or Manning will be wondering where we are…and he'll accuse me of stopping at dunkin donuts again…"

"You did stop at dunkin donuts…"Abe said lazily.

He laughed. "Yeah but he doesn't need to know that!"

"You had the cup with you to prove it." Abe stated back.

He looked a bit defeated but wouldn't admit it. "Well…whatever come on…"

I followed my new comrades over to a large garbage truck and watched Hellboy climbed into the back as I stood staring oddly at him.

"A garbage truck? Why?"Abe climbed in after Hellboy. "Well we have to be hidden from the people, every aspect of the bureau is a secret," He waved his hands in motion with his words. "Officially we do not exist."

I nodded oddly and took his hand as he offered it to me to help me in to the large lab compartment.

The door closed after us and I could feel the truck begin to move.

"So according to what I've heard," Hellboy started. "You're from Chicago, so how come you ended up here? Manning drag ya?"

I breathed deeply trying to avoid his eyes and I felt Abes hand on my shoulder.

"She's hurting…she will explain everything when we get back to the bureau…"

Hellboy cocked his head then nodded.

As the ride continued Hellboy and Abe explained more about themselves and the bureau to me.

Abe was found in a state of suspended animation, in a water filled tube of sorts, under St. Trinian's hospital in Washington D.C 1978. He had no memory from before he was awakened with electrical stimulation. He's telepathic and is impressively intelligent.

Hellboy was summoned by Nazis in 1944, but was found by a group of allies, which included Professor Trevor Broom, who had raised him as his son, and who had been murdered by a man named Kronoen. Recently he had found that he was summoned my a Russian monk named Gregori Rasputin.

"Rasputin?!" I asked startled.

He grunted in response. "Yeah, but I did away with him last year…""He's dead?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah…Dead as dead can get. Him and Kronoen."

I sighed. "Then I defiantly have something to tell you guys, but I'll wait till where at the bureau so you can hear the whole story…" I explained.

He eyed me. "Huh…"

We only had time to talk a little longer before the truck slowed to a stop and the door opened allowing us to exit.

We jumped out of the truck and saw a balding man in a suite and small reading glasses coming towards us.

"Ok so…" She stopped seeing me. "Uh…who's this, you brought a civilian back to Head Quarters are you trying to get me fired!?"

Hellboy grinned evilly and laughed and placed a hand firmly on my shoulder.

"It's the new guy…" Hellboy stated then adding. "Nash Zander…"

Manning looked startled then composed himself.

"Miss Zander….oh um…"

Hellboy Answered Manning's unsaid question.

"We went to the location where the snake thing was seen and she'd already taken care of it…"

Manning flipped some pages on his clip board and the cleared his throat like he had done at the hospital.

"Oh well, will you please come with me Miss Zander I'd like to ask you some questions about the night of the accident."

Hellboy eyed me. "Accident?" He murmured.

"Of coarse but I'd like it if Hellboy and Abe would accompany me, Id' like them to hear the story as well." I said casually.

He breathed deeply then answered. "Yes, of coarse, please follow me Miss Zander."

We followed him down about two halls made of plain gray concrete with different pipe and wires chris-crossing the walls before we entered a large conference room with a large table made of a dark hard wood in its center, an array of chairs placed all around it.

We all took seats as Manning addressed me. "Now can you re account the events of that night for us, Miss Zander."

I closed my eyes and nodded. Taking a deep breath I began divulging my memory of the night.

"Me and my boyfriend had broken up, and I left to my friend Sams house to unwind, we talked a bit and looked at some amusing pictures she'd found of Hellboy on the internet…" Hellboy cut me off excitedly.

"OoO… which ones!!!"

I laughed a bit. "I recall you where giving the peace sign…"

He burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, that one in Central Park!"

Manning cleared his throat loudly. "Please continue, Miss Zander."

"Well we experimented with my telepathy and it was almost eleven before I left for home, my mum usually calls before then to make sure I'm ok, but when she didn't I got worried, I called her about seven times on my way back home…"I breathed out shakily. "But she never answered any of the calls and I ran home as fast as I could. When I got there the security door was open and when I went up to our level in the building and our door was…" My voice wavered slightly. "It was open and I found her…" My breathing became strained. "I found her in her bedroom, and she…she was gone..." Tears rolled down my face and Abe gently rapped his arms around me soothing me with telepathy I stared past everyone glaring at the wall as the event replied in my mind. "Then a man came up behind me, Drakkar, he was the vampire who bit me…he was with a man named Michael Schaumburg, who mum had married when I was seven, he was always abusive towards me and her and he said he'd had taken my brother to where he belonged. He told me they where trying to resurrect their preist, a man they called Rasputin. He told me that he and Drakkar where followers of the Ogdru Jahad and that they wanted me to help them retrieve the Right Hand of Doom after they had resurrected Rasputin." Hellboy shifted uncomfortably. "I used my telekinesis to throw them away from me, but Drakkar lunged at me and bit me and I lost control and sent out a wave of energy that brought the building down. I couldn't see them after that and I remember laying next to my mother and just dying…"

Tears fell unmanaged down my face and Abe continued to hold me.

"These men are trying to resurrect Rasputin!" Hellboy said loudly.

I nodded and looked away from the wall to him wiping my tears away with my right hand. "Yeah… and they are after some right hand of doom thing."

Hellboy held up his stone right hand. "Well they'll have to cut it from my cold dead body…"

My eyes sifted to his hand. "That's the right hand of doom…why didn't I figure that out?" I looked down and stared towards the floor.

Abe continued to hold me and I got to thinking that maybe it was something he needed, maybe he was lonely? Maybe I'm lonely…Oh Dear God what am I thinking!?

………………………………...................................

"Miss Zander?" Manning questioned and I snapped out of my trance. "Miss Zander I am sorry for your lost and I want to offer you a position as a special agent for the bureau, I have a room for you and all you needs will be taken care of, if you would like of coarse, or we could help you get on your feet if you'd like to pursue a normal-er life."

I nodded. "No, there is nothing out there for me…I accept fully."

Manning nodded and pulled his clip board back to him.

"Ok now I need to ask you some background questions." He stated. "What was your mothers name?"

"Rose Schofield…"

"And your father?"

I shook my head. "His name was Akron Zander, I never knew him. My mother said he was from another country and left before I was born."

Manning nodded. "I'll have my superiors look into it, see if we might be able to contact him…" He noted on his papers. "Your half brother?"

"Charles Schaumburg."

"What side for your family did you inherit your telekinesis/ telepathy from, if any."

"I really don't know, if any it would have been my fathers side."

He nodded. "Ok and you've been turned by a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Have you had any blood?"

I looked down quickly. "Um…not really…see when I ran away from the hospital I ended up falling asleep in some alley and there was all these men around me and one pulled a knife on me, I threw him off me and he started to bleed…and something just clicked in my mind and I, I almost killed him…I said quickly. "I stopped my self, and ran…but I mean I almost killed someone…."

Manning cut me off.

"The man was named Jonathan Garcia, he was wanted for seventeen rapes in New Jersey and for murder in about three other states, so really it was a good thing you got him, the police arrested him shortly after you left I suspect. Now him and he's friends are facing life sentences."

Abe still held me, gently stroking my hair. and I felt a little better, it still scared me that I even thought about murder though. Abe seemed to ease my tension even more, he seemed to be calming me through my mind, and I silently thanked him for it.

"Well that's all for now…if you would like you could stay in the room that used to belong to Pro. Broom, its just above the library."

I turned to Hellboy to ask him if he would be upset with me staying in his fathers room.

He smiled at me. "It's ok with me kid, welcome to the family."

I smiled back at him. "Thanks Red."

Abe helped me up. "I stay in the library myself, I can take you to your room."

I nodded. "I'll see ya later Red," I said walking towards the door with Abe. "And thank you Dr. Manning."

He nodded.

Abe and I left the room and I became aware that he was holding my hand.

A strange feeling rose in my stomach, like the feeling I once felt with Ash…Oh God No….was I attracted to Abe?!

He has to be to old for me! Well, seeing as I _was_ a vampire now I guess I would never age and so it wouldn't matter…but still!

My silent war in my mind waged on until Abes voice ceased the battle.

"Nash are you alright?" He asked concerned.

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw we were standing in front of two large gold doors.

"Oh yes, fine, I'm ok…." I said quickly.

He cocked his head to the side slightly before opening the doors and reveling a amazingly large library.

"Oh my God!" I said in amazement hurrying over to the book shelves. "Sam would just die! Its paradise!"

Abe laughed softly. "You like to read?"

"Oh yes! I absolutely love to!" I said sounding like a five year old on Christmas.

He placed his hand on my shoulder again. "As do I, I have read four books everyday for thirty years straight basically." He stated and my heart sank a bit. "Though it does get old…"

'Thirty years!' I screamed mentally.

I cleared my throat and tried to sound casual. "So, Abe, exactly how old are you?"

He cocked his head again, a gesture I found…attractive?

"I was found under the hospital in 1978, but I've been like this since , I mean to say that I never, in essence, was a child…I was always this way…" He said sound a bit sad. "Some times I do wish I could have been…"

He looked into my eyes and grabbed my hand gently and lead me over to what appeared to be a large fish tank.

He pointed to a small piece of paper encased in glass that read 'Icthyo Sapien, April 14, 1865'.

"I guess I had some sort of past, not one that I can recall, but, I do believe there was something…"

I rapped my arms around him and held him into me. "I'm sorry Abe…"

He seemed taken aback but held me to him none the less.

"And I'm sorry for what's happened to you…"

And that was that…we stood there, simply holding each other, feeling each others emptiness, sorrow and loneliness.

We linked, and I felt truly connected to him, more so than anyone I'd ever met or loved before. I was alone now in the world and so was he, and we needed each other, we needed to care for each other and we both found peace in one another, and I suddenly felt at home where I belonged.

* * *

Ok Ok Cheesy ending but thats what makes it a sweet moment. Nash is Alone and Abe Feels in away alone. I guess you could say he envys Red because he has Liz, but he wont admit it because hes Abe. So Nash Doesn't know what to do and Abe doesnt know what to do...Oh what attraction does to people.** Rate and Message plz!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok finally the next installment of NASH. This one isn't as dark as the others where theres some humor in this one which Im happy about =D so message and rate if you like it!! _

_ PEaCE_

**Feels Like Home, My Beautiful Rescue. (Chantal Kreviazuk)(This Providence)**

* * *

The alarm clock was beeping obnoxiously on the table next to the bed I was occupying.

I grunted as I lifted my body up enough for my mind to register the time as I slammed the off button down. "8:00…"

I can't remember the last time I had woken up so early, and I wished for sleep to reclaim me.

Falling back into the comfort of the bed, I could feel my mind drifting back into sleep when a gentle tapping on the door made me jump.

"Ahh!" I yelled briefly as I fell promptly off the bed in a tangle of sheets.

I heard the door open and some one rushing towards me. "Nash are you alright?" The soft voice of Abraham Sapien called as he helped untangle me from the mass of sheets.

"Uh, yeah…I…fell…" I managed, mental slapping my self for my stupidity. "I thought vampires where supposed to be graceful…guess I'm the exception…"

He laughed lightly as he helped me up. My heart skipped a beat as his hands held mine.

I looked up at him to see him smiling down at me. "You have absolutely gorgeous eyes… you know" He whispered.

I looked down in fear that I might be blushing, though not quite sure if that was even possible "Their not as entrancing as yours…" I whispered absent mindedly. "Oh, I mean like their…very…um…blue?"

He laughed at this. "Yes, I guess they are…quite blue…"

I looked back up at him but was distracted by a shadow in the door way.

Sure enough…it was Hellboy.

Abe followed my gaze and jumped slightly releasing my hands and holding his behind his back.

"Red!" He said startled. "What are you doing here!?"

Red laughed loudly. "Please tell me your not trying to romance poor Nash…"

Abe's face turned various shades of blue. "Red…it is very immature of you to suggest that I would…"

"Me immature! Blue your tripping over her like a school boy for a hot teacher…" He winked at me and turned back to Abe. "We'll talk later…"

He left whistling to him self and leaving me and Abe in embarrassed silence. But I was not interested in Abe so the whole thing was ridiculous.

Oh, God who am I kidding…I'm falling head over heels for the man…it seems he's the teacher and I'm the giddy school girl, the hormonal teenager who was 'discovering things'…great, I'm becoming the thing I loathe. But I mean, Really I've know him less then a day…

"Well…um…Nash," Abe stuttered embarrassed breaking through my thoughts. "Manning wants you to meet him in the training level at ten, he sent me up here to tell you and um…bring you to get some breakfast, though I guess I got a bit side tracked…" He trailed off. I nodded and the silence reined again.

"So um…where is breakfast?" I asked desperately breaking the horrid stillness.

He cocked his head and seemed to come out of his thoughts. "Oh, of coarse I'll show you…"

He took my hand in his and lead me down the stair case into the library, past his tank, and down two levels. Human agents staring oddly at us as we walked hand in hand.

We walked through a group of double doors and into a small cafeteria of sorts. I sat down at a table near the door and crossed my legs underneath my self in the chair, yawning loudly.

"I'll get us something to eat, just relax and get comfortable…" Abe said softly smiling down at me.

I nodded and laid my head down on the table closing my eyes. "Well maybe not that comfortable…" He laughed walking off.

I kept my eyes closed in a peaceful bliss; at least on the outside, but inside I was waging a war on my feelings, I remained this way until an odd smell captured my senses making me look up.

Abe was seated across from me with a large tray in front of him. On which there was pancakes, a glass of thick red liquid , and a bowl of what looked like green eggs.

"What's with the eggs?" I asked curiously.

He looked from me to the eggs and seemed to waver in colour again. "Um, there rotten eggs…I'm quite fond of them…"

I nodded. "That's cool…" I say smiling at him and talking a drink of the bright red liquid.

He cocked his head. "Really?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, I think its cool that you eat rotten eggs…its unusual…it makes you unique…" I stated gulping down more of the sweet crimson liquid. "Man, what kinda juice is this its amazing!"

He laughed slightly. "Nash, its blood…"

I promptly stopped drinking. "Really…." I said slowly before resuming my drinking again. "Well…tastes good."

He laughed and popped one of the eggs in his mouth.

I devoured the pancakes and downed the blood before he was even half way through with his eggs.

"So Abraham…"I started casually. "Tell me more about your self…I find you an absolutely captivating person."

He cocked his head slightly and smiled gently. "Well I am a fully qualified doctor, a Pilot, and Occult Paranormal expert."

I stared at him. "Um…wow…how did you learn all those things?"

He shrugged. "Four books everyday, for thirty years, and a practice… it does one good."

I rested my head in my hands and looked up at him. "Wow, the only thing I can do is move things…" I said dully.

Abe stood up and walked over, sat next to me and pulled me close to him. "That's not true, from what I can tell you have a very artistic creative soul, that is very complex and extremely hard to read…your unique, special if you will, I'm glad you're here…with me" He added softly.

I sighed. "Abe, I've never met anyone like you before…and I mean, not just because of your appearance, I mean your personality and the way you seem to actually care for me even though we just met less then 24 hours ago."

He smiled slightly and sighed. "With me, being telepathic and your capabilities, I don't believe it will take that long for us to get to know each other…later tonight in the library we can work on your telepathy skills and see if we can make a break through."

I nodded and leaned back into him. "Thanks Abe, really, you're a great guy ya know."

He stroked my hair with his hand. "Thank you Nash."

We sat at the table and talked about different missions, Professor Broom, and Abe told me about Liz Sherman, whom I would meet later today, who was Hellboy's girlfriend.

I rested the side of my face in my hand as I looked up at Abe, who was recalling the story of the last time they had faced Rasputin, and how he was badly injured by sammael.

"Excuse me, but Dr. Manning requests you both in the training rooms." A human agent dressed in an all black suit said cutting through our conversation.

"Oh dear, I completely forgot the time, tell him I apologize and we'll be there shortly." Abe said politely.

The man nodded and left. "I'm sorry Nash I didn't mean to ramble on like that…"

"Not a problem, I don't mind." I replied setting my empty plates on a iron rack. "I like hearing about the different missions and things…"

He semi smiled and led me from the room. We took a quick elevator lift down a level and stopped in front of a pair of steel doors, and I vaguely wondered how many levels made up the complex.

Abe held open one of the steel door and led me inside.

The interior was a large white room that had various entry ways to other rooms, Hellboy and a young beautiful woman were already waiting next to an impatient Manning. " Ah finally, Ms. Zander, I would like you to meet Ms. Liz Sherman, she'll be your partner in one of your training sessions today."

"Nice to meet you Liz." I said shaking her hand.

"You too, Red filled me in on your story last night, I'm really sorry for what happened to you, if you ever want to talk just find me."

"Thanks, Liz."

"Alright enough talk lets begin we're already behind schedule, we'll start you out easy Ms. Zander, this round will be hand to hand with Agent Sapien."

'Oh jeez…' I thought as my stomach fluttered and Hellboy snickered causing Liz to elbow him in the side.

I followed Abe into the center of the room and stood there waiting.

"Ok you too get on with it…" Manning said after about a minute of silence causing Red to erupt into more snickering.

"Come on Abe, show me whatcha can do…" I said trying to sound prepared.

Abe flittered dark blue before rushing at me and round house kicking me in my side, knocking me swiftly off my feet.

"Nash are you ok!?" He asked immediately after.

I jumped up and punched him strait in the stomach causing him to fly into the opposite wall.

"Damn…" Red muttered.

Abe shakily stood up. "Very good Nash…"

I hurried over to him. "Abe, I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

He laughed lightly. "I'm fine…don't worry Nash."

"Ok, Ms. Zander that was very good, now lets go to Liz."

Liz looked up at him. "Are you sure, I really don't think this is a good idea…"

"Ms. Sherman its fine, you wont hurt her…now begin."

Liz moved towards me as fire suddenly engulfed her.

She hesitantly shot a blast at me. I drew my power and manipulated the fire back at her catching her off guard and she fell back on the floor as the flames gradually faded around her.

"Liz are you alright…" I asked helping her up.

"Yeah, fine…that's one unique talent you have, I have to say I wasn't expecting that…" She said rubbing her head.

Manning nodded and wrote a couple notes on his board before looking back at me. "You have to be prepared for anything Ms. Sherman," Manning stated looking from her to me and then towards Hellboy. "Very good, honestly I thought this would last longer. But anyway lets try you against Hellboy."

I locked eyes with the large demon. "Don't worry I'll try an go easy on ya." He laughed walking out into the center floor.

Suddenly he lunged at me hitting me square in the face with the right hand of doom.

The impact send me falling back as Abe yelled. "Red! What did you do!"

I jumped up and cracked my neck. "Yeah Red, what DID you do…that cant be the best you've got…"

He grinned and cocked his head. "A tough one, eh." He threw a punch at me again, which I easily dodged.

I 'ran' behind him and jump kicked him down, throwing him face first into the floor.

"Good one Nash!" Liz called.

I gave her and Abe a thumbs up as Red grabbed my shirt and threw me into the side wall.

Standing up I taunted Red more, honesty feeling no pain. "Aw…Red, really? I though out of all people you would have more than that! I should just forfeit, I'm obviously to much for you…"

He rushed up hitting me in the stomach with his stone hand. I yawned.

"I think some one missed out on their dunkin doughnuts today, cause you kin'T do it!" I laughed parodying the commercial that always said 'You Kin Do it.'

"Damn Kid…" He mumbled as I jump kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall back.

He groaned and stood up only to have me punch him straight in the face as he grinned. "We're to evenly matched…which sucks…"

Manning clapped. "Very good, you two…your all dismissed…"

"Good job kid…" He said pulling a cigar out of his pocket.

"You too Red."

Liz walked next to Hellboy grinning. "She beat ya…"

Red turned and looked down. "No…if anything we tied."

She rolled her eyes. "You won Nash…good job."

"Thanks…" I said eyes wandering to Abe as he walked nearer.

Liz looked from me to Abe smiling lightly.

"That was brilliant Nash," Abe said smiling. "Though I wish Red wouldn't have jumped in and hit you like that…"

He took the cigar momentarily out of his mouth blowing out the smoke. "Hey, monsters don't 'go easy' blue, better she takes it like it is then expects every fight to be easy…"

Abe glared at him not saying anything. "Well Nash would you like to go work on your telepathy, or…"

"That'd be nice."

Liz and Red exchanged grinning expressions. "Yeah, and uh, Blue?"

Abe looked at him with a look that said, red if you say one stupid smart ass comment I will throw something at you.

"I wanna talk to today, at lunch…" Red said winking. "You'll thank me…"

"Yes…I'm sure," He breathed. "Come on Nash."

He lead me back to the Library, and sat me down on a secluded black sofa in the far corner of the room.

"Ok, well first try reading me. I need to see what you mean when you said it hurts." He said holding out his hand.

I eyed it. "But I don't wanna hurt you Abe."

He look my hand and held it flat against his palm. "Its ok, I need to see what it feels like."

I nodded warily and dove into his mind. Thoughts, Dreams, and Events whirled into my mind expanding it and I could see myself, as he saw me, hear his thoughts about me, see his dreams…about me…? _Beautiful, Angel, Perfection. '….Could never feel the same for something like me…..' Desire, Hope, Love? _I pulled out quickly and fell against the black leather breathing heavily. Abe laid next to me, membranes closed over his eyes, as he breathed deep, a look of pain on his face.

"Abe I'm sorry…" I whispered.

His eyes flashed open and he looked at me. "No, no I'm fine…it just…" He swallowed. "What exactly did you see…"

'…_.Could never feel the same for something like me…..' _His voice whispered though my mind.

"Not…much…" I said hesitantly.

He threw his head back into the back of the sofa. "Your different than anyone I've ever met Nash…your strong…and intelligent beyond your years." He lowered is voice to a whisper. "So beautiful…"

My heart rate increased. "Abe… exactly what do you think of me…"

His body flittered dark blue. "I think of you as someone I could never replace…someone who has, in such a sort period of time, stolen my heart fully and completely. Yet, what could I possibly ever give you…"

I sat up and started at him. "What can't you give me…Abe you think of your self to badly. You know even though my family's gone and my heart aches, it hurts to think that I might never have gotten to come here and meet you. You're the person I believe I need more than any one right now, and you make me feel like truly for the first time I'm where I belong…like this is home."

He sat up and looked over at me. "Nash…I'm a freak, you don't have to be condemned here like Red and I…"

I stood up and looked down at him. "Dear God Abraham! Your not a freak! And what the hell are you talking about condemned?! I thought that you'd be happy that I felt the same why about you that I saw you did about me!" I shot loudly.

His eyes widened and he stood up just as I stormed off to my room leaving him alone, concerned, and confused.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Upstairs I slammed the bedroom door and fell face first onto the bed. I didn't understand why he was being like this.

'I felt the same way he did, didn't I? What did he mean by condemned, doesn't he know that none of that matters, I mean I liked him for him. He only met me not even a day ago and he acts as though we're old friends, he's so unique and special, I just don't understand why he doesn't see that.'

I breathed deep into the pillow, eyes closed mind racing with thoughts that where beginning to give me a headache.

The feeling like my head was over worked with too much information and just ready to burst. I laid on the bed, head buried in the pillow, until sleep gradually over took me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_tap, tap, tap'_

My eyes flickered open, head still buried in the pillow. I sighed and whipped my mouth on my sleeve. '_tap, tap, tap'_

"Nash its Liz, are you ok?"

I looked towards the door and slid out of bed over to it. "Yeah I'm fine…" I said opening the door to let her in.

"You missed lunch and dinner, so I thought you might like some food." She held up a large sandwich and a glass of blood.

I gratefully took the food items. "Thanks Liz," I said. "Would you like to come in and talk?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure."

She walked in and sat on the edge of the bed as I closed and locked the door.

"Abe told us you're mad at him." She started. "Red and him had a long talk…"

I looked down. "Oh…" Was all I could think to say.

"Nash I know you both feel something about each other, I can see it in the way you look at each other."

When I failed to say anything Liz continued. "Abe's never felt romantically for anyone, he's not as _ambitious_ as Red is." She explained. "But he's sincere and honest, and probably one of the sweetest guys in the world."

I finally looked up at her and found words. "Your right, but I don't understand some of the things he said, like he told me that he was a freak, and that I didn't have to be condemned here like him and Red…and that he couldn't give me anything…"

Liz nodded understandingly. "That's how Abe is, he's only thinking of what's best for you, Red and him cant go out in public because of obvious reasons and the fact that they 'don't exist', he just doesn't want to hold you back, and he thinks that if anything happened between you two that you'll be stuck in here your whole life."

I nodded. "But what did he mean by can give me anything?"

"He thinks that he can't give you the things that a normal man could…"

I took a sip of the blood and sighed. "But that's ridicules doesn't he know that doesn't matter…"

"Men are like that, even psychic ones, they can be blind and unaware of such obvious things," She laughed slightly putting her hand on my shoulder.

"He'll come around, you'll see."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks Liz," I raised the sandwich slightly. "For everything."

She smiled back at me. "Not a problem Nash, I know how difficult it can be here at first…"

Liz explained to me how she had lost control as a child and destroyed an entire city block, killing everyone including her parents and brother.

I couldn't help but feeling a sort of connection, Liz told me she still felt disconnected and guilty about it.

"They never told me what had happened when I was brought here, I blacked out and couldn't remember," She sighed. "Everyone here was even scared of me, but one day Red came to see me and," She smiled. "He told me he wasn't scared of me and that everything would be ok. He did the same with Abe when they wanted to dissect him."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well when they first found Abe, he was in suspended animation," She explained.

I nodded. "Yeah he told me, but why would anyone want to dissect him?"

"Well, the scientists at the Bureau wanted to in order to further their 'studies." She continued. "But red put and end to it, and they've been like brothers ever since."

"Reds a great guy, your lucky to have him you know." I said.

"I know," She said smiling. "Abes a great guy to, you know."

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"He'll come around I bet you by tomorrow night you two will be together."

I raised my eyebrow and grinned. "And perchance what are we wagering?"

She thought a moment and then grinned deviously. "Ok if you are together by tomorrow night then I win, and if not you win. Now the loser must," She grinned if possibly more deviously. "Come on to Manning."

"Wait, hold up? Like hit on him?" I asked.

She laughed. "Yep, jokingly of coarse but, he doesn't have to know that…"

I matched her grin with a devious one of my own. "Me thinks we have a bet."

We shook hands and the bet was on.

"I cant wait to see what happens tomorrow." She said smiling still. "I better get back to Red, find out what he told Abe."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well see Liz."

She laughed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Nash. You gunna be at breakfast?"

I nodded. "Yeah I'll meet you there." I said. "And thanks again Liz."

"No problem. Night Nash."

I smiled finishing off the rest of my sandwich. "Night Liz."

She laughed and shut the door leaving me thinking about what might happen tomorrow and the prospect of having to come on to Manning.

Either way tomorrow promised to be an interesting date. I downed the last of the blood and fell back into the bed. I closed my eyes, not really asleep, not really awake, but in-between in a blissful world of make believe.

* * *

_Ok so some tention between Abe and Nash this time around. But Abes just doing in here intrest and because he really doesnt have a clue XD But thats what makes him so endearing!! _

_Liz and Nash got some bonding tyme and whos gonna have to put the moves on Manning =P lol Message and Rate. PEaCE_


End file.
